Jealously
by renascence
Summary: Natsuki gets jealous when Akira receives some attention from his classmates. A little too much in Natsuki's opinion. What's the fishing prince to do? Akira/Natsuki SLASH.


_Author's Note: I just had to write this! I love Akira/Natsuki and this was the only acceptable way to show it. Hehehe. I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review okay? _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsuritama.**

* * *

Jealously

It wasn't often that Natsuki Usami found himself missing the oustide world. He usually didn't care much for gossip or trends because he found them so meaningless.

This all changed when suspicious new student Akira walked into their classroom. The teacher at a loss of words, students smirking and making snide remarks about his atire. It turned out that his fellow classmates were quite fond of the prince and his duck. Constantly afterschool, they woulf crowd around Akira all at once talking to him, treating him as if he was some celebrity.

Waiting by the exit of the school, like always, Natsuki waited for Akira like usual. Akira fixed his eyes toward the boy and smiled.

Natsuki didn't miss the gang of girls who ran over to Tapioca to play with him. Over the many shouts of 'HE'S SO CUTE!' He watched carefully as one girl made her way out the crowd, pushed passed him and wrote her phone number on Akira's opened hand.

Was she stupid? Did she know that the guy was his and NOT hers? She couldn't tell that the indian wasn't intrested?

Mubling to himself, Natsuki slammed his locker shut before walking away. He be damned to let some dumb bimbo get the best of him. He didn't care at all.

After all Akira didn't care, so why should he?

But here Natsuki was, in a kitchen hiding because he couldn't get the strange guy out of his head. He mentally cursed himself for acting like such a school girl.

All of this vanished the minute his younger sister cleared her throat. He blinked in a daze, but answered nervously.

"I'm sorry Sakura, what were you saying?"

The young girl smiled apprehensively but continued. Natsuki still didn't hear her.

It wasn't anything to get upset over, he knew Akira only had eyes for him but he couldn't help it! Must he act so careless as if it was nothing? Unbeknownst to him, his father had a date with his _girlfriend_ that he couldn't miss. Usually, this would bother Natsuki, but not tonight, he didn't care too much for it.

After tucking her in, the boy dragged himself to his room, not bothering to wait up for his dad.

He was still mad.

The day filled as usual. The only exception was that Yuki and Haru were not there, leaving him with Akira. Ordinarily, this would not bother him, but because of the little stint Akira pulled. It was a problem.

The end of dismasal rang, students leaped out the room. Akira, once again loss in the mass of student curiosity, left Natsuki to his own devices, _again_.

But the boy just smirked and went to his locker, taking what he needed out and completely ignoring Akira's footsteps.

"Hey. I'm really sorry that I couldn't walk home with you. I-"

"It's okay. I don't care." Natsuki closed his locker and walked away.

Akira frowned. He wasn't sure what could make the other boy was so angry. Surely, it wasn't because of yesterday.

"Wait. Natsuki. Wait. Let me talk to you." He grabbed the boy by his arm and pulled him.

"Get off me!" Natsuki pushed the other. He was still so angry with Akira.

"Would you just stop for a minute and let me talk?" Akira growled. He looked around the corridors and pushed them out of the school.

Afterall, their relationship was still tabboo to the public. Akira pushed the boy violently into the wall. Natsuki whimpered and clutched his arm. Did Akira have to be so rough?

"Oh my god, Natsuki, I'm sorry." He reached for the wrist but the boy just turned from him.

He sighed. "I-I didn't mean it. Please believe me, I'm just frusturated because you wont tell me what I did wrong."

"You let that girl put her hands on you."

"She had be cornered, Natsuki, I couldn't move away. I would have if I could have."

"That doesn't matter. Look. I just want to go home."

"Then I'll walk you home."

"No." Natsuki pulled the bag out of Akira's gasp and walked away. "I'll just go by myself." The indian pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Something he often did in stress.

He ran behind the stubborn boy and picked him, ignoring the screams from the other party. He set the boy down once he came across the curry store also known as Akira's temporary home. He pushed the boy in through the back door in a huff.

"What the hell!" Natsuki screamed and slapped Akira. He made a move to kick him, but was dodged by Akira expertly. He pushed the boy's wrists together and pushed him chest first into the wall.

"Shut up! I am sick of your attitude." He whispered in the boy's ear. Natsuki gasped, realizing he really made Akira mad. It was really hot when his lover's temper was sparked. Something about it just made him even more turned on.

Akira let him go once the boy stopped struggling. "I'm sorry I had to do that-"

Natsuki pushed himself against the older man. He moaned, wrapping his legs around his waist. He rocked his hips against Akira's.

"N-Natsuki, What is this?"

"Ngh. I just want you."

He wrapped his arms tighter around the Indian's. He bucked feverently into Akira's crotch answering any doubts the boy had.

In his twenty five years of life, Akira never had a lover like Natsuki. He fell to the floor, Natsuki's face covering everything. His lips were nibled on..with such earnesst, he wondered where the boy had learned this from.

He moaned and ripped the boy off him carefully. He stipped from his uniform, left in only boxers he ripped off the boy's shoes and pants.

The fishing prince moaned in sincerity, Akira's touches felt so _nice_.

"Ahh, A-akira, more." The indian prince tigtned his grip on the boy's bulge and pinched it. He ripped the boy's shirt off and pinched his nipples swiftly. The beautiful arch the boy had made Akira even more determined.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered in the boy's ear.

He rolled his eyes and squealed as he felt something wet around him. "AKIRA!" Natsuki bit his lip to stifle the sounds, they were just so embarrasing!

Akira ran a tongue over the slit of the oozing member. Expertly, he tightned his grasp on the base of the dick. He couldn't let the boy release so quickly.

"Mmm, please Akira. Please, I need to cum.", Natsuki whispered brokenly. His nails curved into his palm. The taller boy looked with lidded eyes at him. Without breaking eye contact with the boy, Akira pushed the cock further down his mouth, breaking said boy's silence.

"M-More..ugh..i can't take it anymore.". His moans filled the small room. Akira let the small organ fall from his mouth with a sensual _'pop'. _

Natsuki flinched in sensitivity which didn't last long as Akira had wiggled a finger or _two _into his entrance.

"Ssh, just relax. It'll feel so much better than what I just did." Natsuki scrunched his face adorably and moaned but nodded. The burning went away, but he was still so tense. He looked up at Akira, wrapping his hands around the other's neck.

"It hurts.." Natsuki whimpered reluctantly.

"You need to relax Natsuki. Just let it go and you'll feel better." He placed warm kisses along the boy's neck. No matter how many times they did it, Natsuki would still tense up.

"A-hh!", Nasuki bucked his hips and screamed. Akira's fingers found his prostate and without any kind of warning from his body, the boy climaxed on his chest.

Out of breath and mind still fuzzy from his orgasm, Natsuki widened his hips and buckled.

"C-C'mon. I'm ready." Without much else, Akira had lowered carefully thrusted into the boy.

Natsuki's back arched wonderfully. He stretch his legs impossibly wider, Akira lefted the boys ankled over his shoulders, making sure they folded.

Quickly, because he was horny as well, Akira thrusted into the boy roughly. Ignoring the cloth ofhis turban falling apart. Natsuki moaned louder, already so close to orgasming. Just one more-.

Akria flipped Natsuki on his side. He wanted to try a new angle, the part of him craving to see how deep he could go in. Being a member of DUCK made him so agile and flexible much to Natsuki's enjoyment.

"Ugh. Ahh. I c-can't..mhm." Natsuki's face gotten impossibly redder.

Akira grunted, "Hang in t-there. I'm so close." The smell of sex encased both boys but neither cared. Afterall, they were both horny.

"UGH! A-AKIRAA!", Natsuki's hole clenched painfully tight around Akira. But he wasn't complaining.

"Ahh!" Natsuki shrieked in surpirised. For the third time, Akria twisted the boy, so that both his hands were on the floor and head upright. Why was it taking Akira so long to finish? Ordinarily, he would have been done by now.

"SHIT. NATSUKI!", Akira moaned. With what little strength he had left,Akira carefully helped the boy up slowly. Natsuki watched as Akira panted, sweat glistened over his washboard abs. Not even minding it, Natsuki ran his hands over the Indian's chest.

"You know I only love you right?" Akira gasped out.

Natsuki blush deepened, "I-I'm sorry. For what I said to you earlier."

Akira grinned and nodded quickly, "It's okay! I understand my baby was just jealous!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

"I love you, Natsuki." Akira pulled the boy into his arms.

"I love you too."

Even though he was a jealous,easily irritated boy, Akria loved him all the same.


End file.
